


It happens to all women

by StressedNonBinarySlytherin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedNonBinarySlytherin/pseuds/StressedNonBinarySlytherin
Summary: When something starts happening to the Doctor's body that she doesn't understand it's a good job Yas is there to help.





	It happens to all women

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Beta'd, it's just an idea that came up in conversation I decided to write.

It was an ordinary day in the TARDIS, or as ordinary as a day can get when you're in a space-time travelling machine disguised as a British police box. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS by a nebula that was swirling captivatingly below, while Ryan, Yaz and Graham watched the Doctor was tinkering with the console while running through the story of what this nebula will one day form, "And three hundred years after that a young man is born who goes on to finally bring a change to the-" at this point she cut off suddenly with a yelp. "Doctor!" Yelled Yaz, which was quickly echoed by the other two, as all three were very worried, as they had no idea what could have caused such a sudden change of tone. "You three, don't worry, I'm fine I'll be back in just a minute I just need to grab something." At this the doctor darted off.

Ten minutes later, the nebula had become less captivating as it's future was no longer being read out Yaz was getting worried about her friend, as this was not something she'd ever seen before. Did the Doctor like to dart around the place like a toddler on a sugar rush, and did she have a tendency of going off on long tangents that made no sense? Yes. However running off after seemingly being in pain was not something Yaz had ever seen before. Standing up she told Ryan and Graham who still seemed captivated by the nebula that she was going inside and made her way towards where she saw the Doctor go, after walking around for a few minutes hoping to find the Doctor, she heard a sound that she hadn't heard in a long time and that made her very worried, whimpering. She softly knocked on the door, and called out "Doctor, it's me are you okay?" When she got no answer she softly pushed open the door and saw a sight that thoroughly shocked her, the Doctor, the amazing woman who seemed to always know what to do, and who had captured Yaz's heart without even trying, was curled up in the middle of a bed crying and trying to muffle it with an assortment Doctor's name again and this time she was heard, as a face slowly emerged and looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Yaz?" she questioned, "what are you doing here, I said I'd be back in a minute" and she went to move, but as soon as she did she let out another hiss of pain and went back to her original position. Moving to sit on the bed, Yaz asked the Doctor what was wrong, as she had never seen her girlfriend act like this. “I’m bleeding Yaz” she exclaimed “I must have been punched really hard or something, but then if I had been and it was this bad surely I would have regenerated, and I’m in so much pain my stomach feels like it’s being stabbed and my head oh my head! It’s like an army is marching to war in there. I think I need to regenerate, that will stop the pain.” At this she tried again to move before collapsing back down. Yaz at this point was struggling to control her laughter, as she realised what exactly was happening to the Doctor, the absolute nutter, she couldn’t spend enough time with.

“Doctor,” She started, trying her hardest to keep a straight face “Do you actually have a medical degree?” The Doctor looked offended at this question, and responded “Yes, in fact I have four from four separate planets. One from earth in the 23rd century, one from Mars in the 41st century, one from Clom in the mid-30th and one from Skaro, not sure what year that was. Some supportive girlfriend you are” she snapped almost managing to sound angry through her pain. “Yes dear, and can you recall at all what happens to human women, who are not pregnant once every 28 days or so?” At this the doctors face went even pale behind her eyes that were still red from crying, as she realised what she was being told and she tried to recall everything she’d ever been told about periods from all her female companions and her medical degrees, before realising she had a much better source of help right next to her, and turned to Yaz asking for help. Yaz at this point stood up, and told the Doctor ‘Right, you’re going to have a shower. No don’t look at me like that _Madam_. Go have a shower and clean up, I’ll go get some chocolate, as it always helps, custard creams as I know how much you like them. Then a cuppa, and a hot water bottle and we can cuddle and watch movies for the day. That’s always helped me, I’ll let the boys know they’ve got the day free.” After saying this Yaz gave the Doctor a quick peck on the cheek and walked out.

A half hour later, when the doctor was curled up next to her girlfriend watching a movie that it was apparently ‘scandalous’ she hadn’t seen, even if she had been on the Titanic when it sank, that was apparently not a good enough excuse not to have seen it. She leaned over to Yaz and muttered I’m so lucky you know, to have such a caring partner like you, you’re the best.”


End file.
